the Spoiler and the Spoilee
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Its out in theatres and everyone is lining up to see it. But even if she begs and whines and blackmails him, Sasuke Uchiha will NOT go see the new Hannah Montana movie....or would he?


**To my readers, an apology for not updating any of my fics.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Disney shows or celebrities listed in this fic  
FYI: I've only seen like, maybe one or two episodes of these Disney shows. I'm not a Disney kind of person.**

**the Spoiler and the Spoilee**

**By: Xmarksthespot**

**------------**

"No. My answer is no. I said no the first time, you asked me again and I said no. Now, I am asking you nicely. _Don't_ ask me a third time." It was a mouthful, what he just said, but he – Sasuke Uchiha – did it.

"But –" the rosette couldn't finish her sentence without having the man sitting at the dining room table look up at her with his dark, cold eyes.

"What did I just say?" He went back to his mission reports, filling them out and moving onto more documents that his so-called best friend gave him to work on. Without having to, Sasuke knew she was pouting her lips with her arms crossed – he knew her too well.

"But, its _Hannah Montana_..." she whined and added, "the _movie_!" She paused for a while, hopefully waiting for him to speak up. However, when he didn't she took a few steps forward, pushing her pink hair behind her ears. "Oh, come on. You've seen almost every single Hannah Montana episode with me, why won't you watch the movie? Is it because its in a public place?" It was clear to the human eye that unlike Sasuke, the girl had no problem speaking.

"Hn."

"What did you say? Seriously, speak proper words!" She blurted out loud, sitting down on the couch with a thump. In the corner of her eyes, she realized that the Uchiha was rolling his eyes, but was still holding onto his pride. However, she was an Uchiha too and therefore, she could _never_ lose.

"Don't be rude," he said curtly. Sasuke flipped a few pages through the documents, knowing he was done his work, but continued to pretend like he did.

"You watched the _Lizzie McGuire Movie_. Naruto told me," she spat again, reaching for the remote control. "Do you have a problem with Miley Cyrus? Or do you prefer Hilary Duff?" Her smirk was perfected so that it matched Sasuke's.

Of course, she could never see the frustration that was growing on Sasuke's face. After her statement, he remained quiet for several minutes before slamming his pen onto the table. "Okay. First, I was _just_ twelve years old. Second, it was a mission and therefore, I was forced –"

"Well, then _I'm_ forcing yo– "

"Don't," Sasuke breathed out. "Don't interrupt me."

The girl stayed quiet, moving her foot in a circular motion on the carpet. Her green eyes focused onto the floors until there was an awkward silence between the two. She hadn't realized that the man had nothing else to say.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered, turning around to sit back down on the chair.

"If you don't come with me, I'm going to tell everyone that you watch _Hannah Montana_ every. Single. Day– "

"I was just spoiling _you_–"

"– _willingly_." She gave a sly smile. Uchiha pride was probably one of the most important traits, and she had tricks up her sleeve. "Now, please, please, _please_, come watch the movie with me and make it seem like you're watching it because of me.. _or_ lose all dignity."

Sasuke's lips parted for a moment, processing through her points and coming up with his decision. Finally, his lips curled up into a small smile. "_You_, are an extremely wicked person. I'm proud of you," he said while reaching for his coat. "Let's go."

The girl leapt into the air with excitement, running to the front to put on her shoes. "I know...Thanks _so_ much. I love you!"

"I love you too, honey," Sasuke sighed.

XxXx

Sakura was preparing dinner when she heard someone enter the door. "Hey, Sasuke-kun. Sorry I came home a little late today."

"Hn," was his reply, showing signs of exhaustion. He slowly walked passed his wife and dropped his body onto the couch.

"What did you do? You seem tired." Sakura quickly placed the last plate on the table before sitting on the sofa, lifting his head and placing it on her lap. She gently ran her fingers through his hair.

Sasuke was temporarily quiet and sighed before he spoke. "Our _daughter_ blackmailed me into watching the new _Hannah Montana_ movie."

Sakura bit her lip. "Ah, she's too clever for her own good. She has your smirk, you know."

"She has your whining voice..and pouting face."

"Maybe its from her Uncle. Or, you know, your family's sadistic ways."

The couple sighed. "We created a monster."

---------------

**Please Review.**


End file.
